Somewhere I Belong
by ValleyGurl4rmHell
Summary: Wat if ur fantasies were real, the ones that make u forget bout ur miseralbe life. Well a teen girl gets to experince that, when she finally learns that Hogwarts is real and her mum is not and she even gets to leave her wrenched life behind to a world fu


Somewhere I Belong  
  
She looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express still not believing she was, a witch. Her mother dreaded this day and she knew it when she received the Hogwarts letter saying she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the funniest thing was she got it when she was 13 not 11 which puzzled her. She soon found out that her mother was hiding the letters all along saying that her religion didn't allow such nonsense as magic. Hogwarts soon figured out that she was a lying bat and that just didn't want her daughter to be wat her daughter truly was. She also discovered that her father wasn't the deranged crazy man she knew but a respectful handsome wizard with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes by the name of Rick Silvertounge. The story was when her mother figured out she was pregnant she told her husband, Rick, Her husband then decided that he loved this women and she would have his baby so he decided to tell her, what he truly was, but that wasn't the greatest descicion for her mother was a very religious women. She just replyed by screaming and saying he was following the devil. He soon left, sending money casually and was so heartbroken that his love didn't accept him anymore that he went back to britian(hes britsh which makes his daughter britsh and american, he was in America if you didn't know). He would send money and didn't stop until a dreadful day came right before his baby to be was born. He asked in a letter if she could be named Lyra(for he had ways of telling if it was a boy or girl) but her mother objected and instead named her Sunny short for Sundus. He learned that she married someone else and claimed him to be her father. So at all costs he took a job the ministry of magic offered him. He was suppose to help to catch a very evil wizard(more powerful then Voldemort or just more slimy)but he died in the contmept. When Sunny heard this story she went very quiet and swore never to repeat again but the sad part was she didn't even heard it from her own mother. Her mother said she had a choice to stay wat she was and don't go to Hogwarts or go to that wicked school and stay in an orphanage on the holidays. She knew her true calling and left her mother. She was happy but dissapointed because she would be leaving her life behind, her brothers her big sister which just had a child and the thought of never even seeing the baby. She made a choice and non of it left her thinking about her so called mother, for she had no mother but a father, Rick Silvertounge.  
  
She took in a breath of air so glad she got rid of that women. She thought of her sister's new born son. "o, wat a cute baby it would be"she said to herself. From that moment on she decided to leave it all behind.  
  
Sunny::OMG, I can't believe it she kept saying to herself::magic is real my fantasies about Harry Potter are real, ok not those but the magic part is good enough she chuckled to herself::I am Sunny Silvertounge and I'm all good::  
  
She was sitting for a while when she noticed the train started to move and she saw the kids waving goodbye to their parents and family.  
  
Sunny::hey I dun need them I'm good all alone she said to herself::  
  
The truth was she was completey scared to death and didn't expect anything good. She just kept looking outside looking at all the weird things. It was so beautiful to her even if it was ugly it was beautiful. She knew she didn't need anything cuz she could support herself even in an orphanage which made her loose all her possesions but a few things of clothing and of course her HP books which were her most prized possesions. She was very lucky for her father was a fairly wealthy man so she didn't have to worry about any of her wizardry needs and even if she needed muggle things she could exchange her wizard money for muggle money at the wizard bank Gringotts . She sat there as the city soon turned into country when all of a sudden the compartment door swung open and a girl looking about 12 with flame red hair to her shoulders walked in.  
  
Girl::um.. my brother won't let me listen to his stupid conversation with his friends, can I sit here if you don't mind::  
  
Sunny:she was just speechless, she knew who this was but couldn't believe her eyes but she was younger then the books too she wasn't 14 like the book says she was only 12 like on the verge of 3rd year::um yea she said trying not to sound anxious in any way::  
  
Girl::hi my names Ginny Weasly she said in that britsh voice that Sunny so admired::Wats you name::  
  
Sunny::um um um...Sunny Silvertounge::  
  
Ginny::you don't sound british, are you an american she said looking very interrested::  
  
Sunny::yea, she said not knowing really wat to say::  
  
Ginny::I have never met an American before she said smiling then shaking her hand::  
  
Sunny::can I ask you something without sounding crazy and all::  
  
Ginny::sure, she said leaning in closer::  
  
Sunny::umm...let me put this in your language, ok well..did you like know your...Bloody Famous!:::  
  
Ginny::huh..oh yea she then giggled::The Harry Potter books right::  
  
Sunny just sat there frozen and speachless.  
  
Ginny::yea, I know but I didn't really think of myself as famous::  
  
Sunny::but..but was all she could say::  
  
Ginny::do you want me to explain, she started before Sunny could even nod:: Well this women came a reporter a cousin of Rita Skeeter but not as bad as her. Her name was J.K....::::  
  
Sunny::Rowling::  
  
Ginny::no, she giggled once again which started to annoy Sunny::Skeeter, J.K. Skeeter, see she used Rowling as a muggle disguise name. She was a reporter for the Daily Prophet a very good one at it too. She interveiwed a few people like the ones you know, so well in the books and she just wrote away and made best selling author in the muggle world. I have read them, their a bunch of nonsense but a good read::  
  
Sunny::oh so thats why your older in the books because non of it really happened::  
  
Ginny::well not all of it, like the magic is real, but just the most detailed things like..He-who-must-not-be-named. I mean the thing about Harry Potter and you-know-who is true. Just the things like you-know-who almost catching him and stuff. See people would say it illegal to write such nonsense but it's kept you-know-who in hiding and kept Harry safe so the ministry has kept on giving or more like encouraging J.K. Skeeter to write more.  
  
Sunny::so no one really died and you don 't like have a crush on..::  
  
Ginny::oh I do she giggled then blushed::The strange thing is the small things she writes like me liking Harry and the three of them becoming best friends like that(refering to Harry, Hermione, and Ron) came true. Some people say she's a true seer and there ain't many in the wizardry world today unless you talk about that fraud Trelawney.  
  
Sunny::wicked, she said half to herself and half to Ginny::  
  
Ginny::yea most people say that, umm.. well from our lil discussion it seems like your new and you don't look like your a 1st year to me::  
  
Sunny:: yea i know, I was kind of not informed until now cuz someone made a very good excuse for me not to go to Hogwarts till now, so.. I'm going straight to 4th year I suppose thats what the Hogwarts letter said::  
  
Ginny::so how did your parents take it::  
  
Sunny::my mother was the one hiding it from me so I really have no mother , now, I'm a..a... orphan and I'm better off::  
  
Ginny::oh..i'm sorry I didn't know it must be sad not having family::  
  
Sunny::I live with it, you know you sound just like the Ginny in the books::  
  
Ginny::I told you she was a seer::  
  
They starting talking and got into a real conversation. She learned Ginny was going into her 3rd year. She then let out and told her the whole story of how she learned she was a witch but not very detailed. Ginny was a very good listener. Ginny told about her life which was exactly like the books described it. She then truly meant what she said about being better off as she was listening to Ginny. She was in a better place. She had no family now but even when she did have a bitch for a mother, it was no family. They were always screaming, she always had headaches from it. She hated herself ,her life and she was always depressed. She wanted to strangle her lil brother most of her life. She even overdosed a few times. So she was missing out on pain and misery which was absolutely nothing and everything of what America was deprived from. She didn't need family she had her "Dreams", Hogwarts. She even made a friend, Ginny Weasly, the one she admired most. She wasn't better off, she was damn better off.  
  
After a while the compartment door swung open and a middle aged witch with a cart asked..  
  
Women::would you like anything, young ladies::  
  
Sunny::OMG, I have been wating for this moment, Ginny whats do you want, she said at once looking at all the wizardry candy she could ever dream of::  
  
Ginny::umm.. no thanx, I'm not really hungry::  
  
Sunny::girl, don't play with me I know you want some, well in that case I'll take a lil of everything and pumkin juice, alot of that::She paid a galleon and 20 sickles from her extra money she took from her fathers vault::  
  
There was so much stuff the women with the cart had to help to put it on the seats.  
  
Sunny::so how are we gonna finish all of this, well anyways we better get onto work, these sweets aren't gonna eat by theirselves or maybe they will. that means we should hurry she said smiling:::  
  
Sunny and then after a while Ginny dug in.  
  
Sunny squealed after tasting a ear wax flavor jelly bean.  
  
Ginny::I should worn you that has every flavor in those beans and I mean every...:::::  
  
Sunny::I know I was waiting for that ear wax::  
  
Ginny::so you wanted to taste it::  
  
Sunny::of course, I want to experience everything::  
  
Ginny::one of my brothers once ate a booger flavored one on accident::  
  
Sunny::OMG their lucky she said searching through the box to find weird colored ones and see wat they tasted like::  
  
The train speakers soon flared out when it became dark and a young guys voice said "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes please be ready and in uniform".  
  
Sunny::OMG, was all she could whisper when she looked out the windows and saw the many lights and towers of the Hogwarts castle it was even more beautiful then she imagined.  
  
They each got dressed into their uniforms which was difficult when Sunny got to the skirt.  
  
Sunny::do we have to wear this she said indicating the skirt::  
  
Ginny::yea its part of the uniform::  
  
Sunny::why can't I just wear pants like Harry and Ron::  
  
Ginny just giggled.  
  
Sunny sat down after putting her uniform on and kept on pulling the skirt down untill she couldn't take it no more. She went into her trunk and rumaged through it to find a pair of shorts which she would always wear under her cloths and slipped it on under her skirt.  
  
Ginny::why did you do that, the skirt is half past your knees plus you got knee high socks on::  
  
Sunny::the socks are the only things keeping me from getting a pair of jeans and putting them on::  
  
Ginny::I dun think you like skirts she said smiling::  
  
Sunny::the person who invented skirts should be dead or killed when they weren't dead, damn am I confusing myself::  
  
Ginny just laughed. Sunny split the candy equally and put into each of their trunks. The train then stopped and the speakers flared out once again "We have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leave you luggage on the train it will be taken up to your dormitaries shortly".  
  
Sunny::you sure the elfs that take the trunks up don't steal::  
  
Ginny::no she said laughing::They would never::  
  
Sunny::ok, she said not very certaint:she then smiled and then frowned, she was like.. at Hogwarts and she was still alive::God does love me, she said to herself then murmered it's just somewhere I belong.  
  
She walked through the train hallway to the door and walked onto Hogsmeade platform with Ginny and almost jumped for joy but held it in and thats when she saw for the first time ever in her tiny miserable life... the huge stature of Hagrid.  
  
I need reviews so give them to me, I dunno if this is good but I think its fairly well ya know just review or I won't write another chapter, I mean if it sucks why should I write more and by that I mean I hope you liked it. 


End file.
